Hey Mr DJ Keep Playin This Song
by Saturnian Sorceress
Summary: Five random songfics centered on Courtney and Duncan.
1. Disease by Matchbox Twenty

Feels like you made a mistake  
You made somebody's heart break  
But now I have to let you go  
I have to let you go

You left a stain  
On every one of my good days  
But I am stronger than you know  
I have to let you go

No one's ever turned you over  
No one's tried  
To ever let you down,  
Beautiful girl  
Bless your heart

"Morning Princess."

Without even lifting her head from its' current resting place, the Mess Hall's cold wooden table, Courtney could see in her mind's eye Duncan leering at her. It was way too early to deal with him.

"Bite me"

"Where?" She should've seen that coming. Courtney sat straight up and leveled her best glare at the Mohawk wearing teen. He didn't even flinch. Huffing in the defeat of her own private Cold War, she stormed outside.

I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am  
supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease

Feels like you're making a mess  
You're hell on wheels  
in a black dress  
You drove me to the fire  
And left me there to burn

Every little thing you do is tragic  
All my life, oh was magic  
Beautiful girl  
I can't breathe

Duncan grabbed a mug of what he hoped was coffee and unceremoniously collapsed in Courtney's vacated seat. He was pathetic. He was off his game; all because of the preppy, former CIT. She was teasing him and he knew it. Every time he saw her it took all of his willpower not to kidnap her and hide in Chris' tricked out luxury cabin.

I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am  
supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease  
I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while  
my world is coming down  
on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that  
won't take long till  
I'm free of my disease

She was a problem for him. A seemingly incurable disease ready to destroy his weakening defenses when the opportunity arose—and it would. He needed help someone to tell him what to do, though he wouldn't admit it. This girl was slowly driving him insane and he was getting sick of her games.

He was tired of feeling unsure and restless; he was done.

Yeah I'm free of my disease  
Free of my disease

I got a disease  
Deep inside me  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
I can't live without you  
Tell me what I am  
supposed to do about it  
Keep your distance from it  
Don't pay no attention to me  
I got a disease

I think that I'm sick  
But leave me be while  
my world is coming down  
on me  
You taste like honey, honey  
Tell me can I be your honey  
Be, be strong  
Keep telling myself it that  
won't take long till  
I'm free of my disease  
Yeah well free of my disease  
Free of my disease

Forget her; there were plenty of other girls at the camp that would be more than willing to be his pawn for the duration of the show. They wouldn't cure his disease, but they could help keep it at bay.


	2. Ladies Choice by Zac Efron

A/N: This chapter goes out with a special dedication to my two awesome reviewers 1000GreenSun and shadowofnothing14. You guys rock!

_Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you've browsed through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
A prettier package you never did see  
Take me home and they unwrap me  
Shop around but little darlin'  
I've got to be_

The ladies' choice"  
Ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

These were Courtney's favorite moments. The remaining contestants were enjoying some downtime at the lake, no cameras allowed. It was nice when the Gophers and the Bass could peacefully coexist.

"Check out Duncan."

Courtney gasped at Bridgette's command; she had thought the blonde surfer had fallen asleep on the lounge chair next to her.

"Really Bridgette, you shouldn't be ogling." The brunette trailed off when her eyes landed on the juvenile delinquent, piercings reflecting in the sunlight. At first glance the situation seemed innocent enough. Duncan had just dunked Heather, much to the queen bee's displeasure, but recognizing the water themed battle-of-the-sexes this seemed normal.

It was the ever so slight touches to Heather's shoulders and midriff that caught Courtney off-guard. Nobody else seemed to notice, but then again nobody else was staring as intently (Bridgette had lost interest almost as quickly as she had noticed the offending interactions). __

Hey little girl looking for a sale  
(repeat)  
Test drive this American male  
(repeat)  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
(repeat)  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
(repeat)  
"Hey little girl goin' window shopping  
I got something traffic stoppin

Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice

Now that she thought about it, Duncan had been acting oddly affectionate lately, but only towards people with large breasts and barely there clothing. To her horror Courtney realized he could have his choice of any girl on the island. Throwing down her worn copy of _War and Peace__,_ she marched over to the water so that it only went up to her thighs.

"Duncan!"

"Princess. Come to join in the reindeer games?"

"I have no ambition to join in your immature water torture," Courtney shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why 'cause you're scared? Or because you're so uptight?"

"You know what? Forget it! I was going to ask you to reapply the suntan lotion on my back, but don't worry about it I'd rather burn!" __

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the ladies' choice  
I'm the ladies' choice  
The ladies' choice  


Storming back to her lounge chair, Courtney pushed her book off and collapsed down on her stomach.

"Ya know," Bridgette said thoughtfully, "I would do it for you. And you can trust me not to cop a feel."

Smirking slightly Courtney replied, "Wait for it."

Not ten seconds later Duncan appeared, soaking wet with a bottle of suntan lotion in his hand. Casting a glance at Heather, Courtney grinned at the look of indignity on her face.

Courtney made her choice; Duncan was hers.

_I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice  
I'm the ladies' choice.._


	3. Girl All the Bad Guys Want by BFS

A/N: Thanks so much to my new reviewers Theater For The Mind and mooselover101 and to all the people putting my story on alert and favorites! Awesome! If you're reading please review! Enjoy! Oh and to give credit where it is due because I forgot the last two chapters, the story title comes from a song of the same name by the Backstreet Boys.

_8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means  
And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she doesn't notice me_

Courtney grinned at the reflection staring back at her in the full-length mirror. She had to admit she looked good. The heavy black eyeliner offset the deep red lipstick nicely, while drawing attention to the glittering (fake) nose ring she now donned. Gwen's black skirt and boots fit her modestly well, unlike the blood red tank top that clung to her torso like a second skin. The fishnet stockings she borrowed from Lindsay (remnants from her clubbing days Courtney had been told) were scratchy, but completed the ensemble so she'd deal. Duncan wasn't going to know what hit him.__

Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal, turntables in her eyes  
Its like a bad movie she's lookin through me  
If you were me than you'd be screamin someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

Stealthily, Courtney made her way to a clearing in the woods, a secret place she had set up to meet opposing team members Gwen and Lindsay away from prying eyes, so they could judge the finished product before she set her plan in action. They were waiting when she got there; Lindsay was the first to voice her opinion.

"Oh my God Karen! You look _so_ good!"

"It's Courtney, Lindsay. Wow. I gotta say, I'm impressed," Gwen added. "We should steal Chef's mop, ya know, to clean up all the drool that'll be pouring out of Duncan's mouth."

Courtney blushed under their compliments, nervously questioning, "You don't think it's too much?"

"There is no such thing as too much when Duncan's involved," Gwen mumbled.

"Go get him Chrissy!"__

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changes full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have  
And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing  
But she'll never notice me

Courtney's nerves were beginning to get the best of her. Watching Duncan casually talking with Geoff in the Mess Hall while waiting for the sudden flash of nausea to go away was torture. He just looked so cool and indifferent and gorgeous.

"Ugh, eyes on the prize Court. You can do this. Show him you aren't just some preppy smarty pants, that you know how to have fun." Pep talk working its' magic, Courtney opened the door and walked, no, strutted in.__

Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal, turntables in her eyes, she likes them  
With a mustache, racetrack season pass  
Driving in a Trans Am, does a mullet make a man?  
It's like a bad movie she's looking through me  
If you were me than you'd be screamin someone shoot me  
As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want

"Dude!" At his friends shout of appreciation Duncan turned to the door and nearly fell off his chair, which was precariously balanced on its' hind legs.

"Courtney?!?"

The girl in question made her way to the coffee machine, ignoring his heated gaze. Taking the opportunity, Duncan casually (or what he hoped looked casual) sidled up to her.

"Princess?"

"Oh, hey, Duncan didn't see you there. What's up?"

Cocking his head to the side he replied, "Not too much. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just trying out a new look. I like it. What do you think?"

"You look hot," Duncan nearly choked out. Courtney stared at him for a minute, just long enough to make him sweat. She had noticed his eyes go from innocent confusion to lust in seconds flat. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Aw, that's almost sweet." With that Courtney grabbed her coffee and strutted out of the Mess Hall, throwing a casual "See ya later Geoff" over her shoulder.__

There she goes again with fishnets on  
And dread locks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked

Duncan could barely contain his frustrated groan as he watched Courtney leave. He'd never be able to concentrate again. He never thought little Ms. Perfect would know the most important rule of seduction: always leave them wanting more.__

Now I'm watching wrestling, trying to be a tough guy, listening to rap metal  
Turn tables in my eyes, I cant grow a mustache and  
I ain't got no season pass, all I gots a moped  
It's like a bad movie she's looking through me  
If you were me than you'd be screamin someone shoot me

_As I fail miserably  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want  
Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want_


	4. Speechless by Hanson

A/N: Thanks to my two new reviewers CandySox and CourtneyxDuncan! Also to the new people putting my story on alert and favorites!

_Everybody wonders and some people know  
I guess that I'm some people 'cause baby it shows  
When will you do it? And why will you__ go?  
You've already decided then deliver the blow_

Duncan sighed for the millionth time as he sat in his car in Courtney's driveway. She had called the night before to tell him that her parents "requested" his presence prior to dinner; they needed to 'discuss' something with him. Duncan wasn't sure what there was left to discuss. The last time he had met with Courtney's parents they'd asked him to "dress more like George Clooney and act more like Prince William."  
It's not that he didn't like them, he didn't like their games. Constantly trying to keep Courtney away from him, and not even trying to be subtle about it, had gotten on his last nerve, but his girlfriend didn't seem to notice, or even care, about their interference. Checking the time on his cell phone Duncan groaned, opened the car door, and made his way to the front door. _  
_

_The way you walk around me. The way you talk around me.  
You act so speechless. You've got nothing to say.  
The way you walk around me. The way you're talking to me.  
Makes me wonder. If this was only play.  
And I wonder will you still love me?  
Do you s__till love me, like you did before.  
_

Sitting in Courtney's ornate living room, _alone_, made Duncan nervous. Everything was so clean and tidy; it made him feel even more out of place. He could hear Courtney's parents whispering to her harshly through the closed door. Whatever they wanted to 'discuss' with him was not going to be pleasant, but with a short reflection Duncan could admit that recently his relationship with Courtney had not been pleasant. Everything about the way she had been treating him felt _different_.  
She was distant and indifferent. Worst of all, the smirk she got when she knew something he didn't, the smirk that he thought was so sexy, now seemed forced. She had been hiding something and Duncan wasn't stupid enough not to see what it was; he just chose to ignore it. He was broken from his trance when Courtney and her parents entered the room.

_Said come on baby you think I'm so blind  
I see what you're doing behind my back all the time  
I get suspicious when you call me someone else's name  
You think I don't notice__ that nothing's the same anymore_

Courtney hadn't even acknowledged Duncan's presence when she entered the room and sat on the couch across from him with her parents.

"We're so glad you could make it today Duncan," Courtney's Mother smiled, or smiled as much as the botox would let her muscles smile.

"Yes son, we have some very exciting news. Perhaps not so exciting for you though," her Father added.

Duncan's suspicion was coming to fruition and apparently Courtney's parents had helped her; which was sweet in a creepy, ironic sort-of way. Duncan removed his gaze from the new diamond bracelet attached to Courtney's wrist, ice blue eyes turning to steel.

"What's his name?"

The way you walk around me. The way you talk around me.  
You act so speechless. You've got nothing to say.  
The way you walk around me. The way you're talking to me.  
Makes me wonder. If this was only play.  
And I wonder will you still love me?  
Do you still love me, like you did before.

And I wonder will you still love me?  
Did you ever love me, or were you playing with me before  
Ohh baby you think I'm so blind  
Ohh baby I'm not playing around this time

Storming towards the front door Duncan tried to block out Courtney calling his name. He had been doing a good job until she caught up with him and grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him from fleeing without 'discussing' the new development in their relationship…ex-relationship.

"Duncan! Please let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. I'm not blind or stupid, I was in denial. How does it feel to be a cheater?" Courtney had the decency to look embarrassed.

"That's not how it started out," she mumbled. "My parents just wanted me to meet him at first. They thought we would get along better than you and I, that we'd have more in common.."

"That he'd fit better in your perfect fantasy world. I get it."

"No you don't!" By now Courtney was close to sobbing; he had always hated making her cry.

"You have no clue! I love," she paused, "loved, you. It hurt me, I hated lying to you. But we hit it off and I love him. And so do my parents." She had said the last sentence so quietly, Duncan wasn't sure if she had really said it or if his mind made it up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine _Princess_," Duncan sneered. He opened the door, beyond ready to leave, when Courtney tugged on his sleeve with a meek, "Here." He turned around with a questioning silently handed him the carved skull he had given her when she was voted off the reality show they met on, which now seemed like ages ago.

"Keep it. I made it for you." Wiping tears from her cheeks Courtney raised her eyes meeting his for the first time all day.

"I can't. I'll never be able to forget you if I do." Gently accepting the skull, Duncan stepped onto the front steps. Leaning in he pressed one final kiss to her lips.

The way you walk around me. The way you talk around me.  
You act so speechless. You've got nothing to say.  
The way you walk around me. The way you're talking to me.  
Makes me wonder. If this was only play.  
And I wonder will you still love me?  
Do you still love me, like you did before.

And I wonder will you still love me?  
Did you ever love me, or are you showing me the door  
Ohh baby you think I'm so blind  
Ohh baby I'm not playing around this time

The last time Duncan ever saw Courtney was when she shut the door in his face.


	5. Two In A Million by S Club 7

_Out of all the boys, you're not like the others  
From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light, and brought us together  
_

"Please, can I take the blindfold off now?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand Princess? Besides, it wouldn't be a surprise if you could see."

Courtney was feeling a little put off. She had been blindfolded for, in her estimation, over an hour and placed on a rickety boat according to the seasickness that had been steadily building up. The sun was beginning to set and she was getting cold in her short, spaghetti strap red dress and heels. Duncan had to practically beg to get her to dress up without telling her where they were going, but in the end she had given in. She always gave in when he was involved.

She felt Duncan's arm wrap around her waist signaling for her to move; while lost in her thoughts the boat had apparently docked.

"Now here's what's gonna happen. And don't interrupt me," Duncan added as an afterthought. "You are going to let me lead you to our destination. You are not going to make any movements to remove the blindfold until I tell you to. Understand?"  
"Ugh. Yes, I'm not an idiot."

"Of course you're not. You were a CIT." Courtney frowned; she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

_  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could__ be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one_

It's a crazy world, where everythin's changin'  
One minute your up, and the next thing you're breakin'  
When I lose my way, and the skies they get heavy  
It'll be ok, the moment you're with me  
No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today  
Solid as a rock, and perfect in every way

Watching Courtney's reactions while he half-lead half-carried her through the woods was only making Duncan more nervous; he hadn't thought that was possible. When he had come up with this brilliant plan, and it was brilliant if he said so himself, he figured he'd be much calmer than he currently was. The planning itself was remarkably easy. Chris, for being the maniacal, evil genius, egotistical jerk that he is turned out to be ridiculously helpful, but he was probably just waiting to exploit _Total Drama Island's_ most famous couple. On the other hand, Chef turned out to be a total softie willingly helping Duncan with decorations and food. When the couple arrived at their destination, Duncan unconsciously took a deep breath; he had so much riding on this night.

"Okay," Duncan whispered in Courntey's ear, "you can take off the blindfold." He held his breath as she removed it and got the first glimpse of his surprise.__

We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one

Forever as one

"Oh my God Duncan," Courtney whispered. "This is incredible."

They were at Camp Wawanakwa, where they met on that silly reality show five years prior. The campfire pit, where they now stood, where she had met her untimely end thanks to Harold, hardly resembled her memories of it; the only familiar objects were the campfire and its seats and the hanging paper Mache Chinese lanterns. There was a table for two set up covered in a white silk tablecloth, with a single red rose in a clear slim vase in the center. Courtney's favorite meal was on the most beautiful China she had ever seen, which delicately sat on the table, and there was a bottle of Merlot chilling in an ice bucket off to the side. Soft classical music could be heard throughout the entire camp from the speakers the campers used to be rudely woken up by.

"How did you," Courtney trailed off. Sometime when she was blindfolded Duncan had changed into a tux. It was a rare occurrence that he dressed up, but it never failed to render her breathless. Linking their arms together Duncan smiled down at her, pleased with her reaction.

"Your table awaits milady." __

We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one

_  
_As Chef cleared their dessert plates, Courtney sighed. This had been the most magical night she had ever had. She was not a girl who was easily impressed, but the amount of preparation and time Duncan put into this astounded her. No one had ever done anything so thoughtful for her before.  
"Want to dance?"  
"I'd love to." Gently taking her small hand in his larger, Duncan led her to the makeshift dance floor. Pulling her close they swayed in time to the music.

"Courtney, I need to ask you something," Duncan murmured. She raised her head from his shoulder, brown eyes locking on blue, and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"You know I love you, right?" Courtney nodded her head.

"These past five years have been the greatest of my life. You've changed me, made me a better man. It scares me to think of my life without you in it," Duncan pulled away. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small box and got down on one knee.

"Courtney, Princess, will you let me be your prince for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course yes!," Courtney sobbed, tears coursing down her cheeks as Duncan slipped the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen on her finger. Pulling him off the floor, she wound her arms around his neck, while his hands found their way around her waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around in sheer joy. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Breaking away Courtney rested her forehead against his.  
"I love you."  
"I love you to princess, forever and always."

_  
We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could__ be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as  
No matter what, we'll be forever as  
No matter what, we'll be forever as one_

A/N: I'm quite sad to see this story end! I really enjoyed writing it! I need to give special thanks to all my reviewers; without your encouragement the story wouldn't have been what it is: 1000GreenSun, shadowofnothing14, Mogus, Theater for the Mind, mooselover101, CandySox, CourtneyxDuncan, xXLarryLoverXx, Mrs. Weasley the Kataang Luver, and solange1314. Thanks so much you all rock! I have a couple TDI ideas floating around in my head (C/D and B/G), so hopefully I'll get them down on paper! Thanks so much!! 


End file.
